thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie McBride
Julie McBride is a mouse detective from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Hynden Walch, Julie is a very good friend to the end, & will always be there for those she loves. Appearance Small, & very thin. Has tan fur, & turquoise eyes. Has a red heart-shaped nose, & curvy ears. Has golden French-braided hair that fluffs up at the top. Also has small whiskers, & facial fur that fluffs downward. Wears a fuchsia hairbob, a fuchsia hair clip, & a fuchsia sweater. Doesn't wear shoes or trousers. Family *Andrew McBride (father) *Sally McBride (mother) *Eliza McBride (sister) *Gadget McBride (sister) *Jane McBride (sister) *Richie McBride (uncle) *Jenny McBride (cousin) Biography Julie was born to Andrew and Sally McBride on October 23, 1886. She was a very happy child. She loved to read about the first girl mouse detective, Nancy Shrew, & she always wished to be like her idol. Julie got her chance when the Baker Street Family went to her home in Manchester, looking for Ratigan's former family. The McBrides moved in with the Baker Street Family in London. Julie is a very bright child. She does excellently in school, & she is a member of Madame Angelina Flaherty's exclusive arts academy, along with her other siblings. Julie often hangs out with her sisters, & her stepfather, Basil Sherringford Of Baker Street, who teaches her how to be a mouse detective. Julie is also very artistic & creative. She uses her excellent drawing skills to cheer people up, as well as her excellent singing, dancing, & acting skills. She is an excellent orator, which comes in handy for any performances she may be in. Julie is very adventurous, which is why she loves going on cases, going on adventures, hanging out with her family, exploring, & risking her neck to get some action. She is also very optimistic, which helps her family get through tough situations. Julie is a very good friend to the end, & will always be there for those she loves. Fursonality Intelligent, bright, artistic, creative, true-blue. Fursonal Information Likes Food, reading, drawing, singing, dancing, acting, meditating, her family, being a mouse detective, shopping, toys & games, going on adventures Dislikes Bad guys, violence, being made fun of, being called "Julia," rape, starving, being slapped, the color black, anything bad, lying, stealing, disobedience Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, actress, & mouse detective-in-training; not a bad artist, either. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys & games, reading, drawing, singing, dancing, acting, spending time with her family, eating, meditating, going on cases, going on adventures, painting, learning how to be a mouse detective Prized Possessions Her toys & games, her books, her deerstalker cap, her music CDs, her magnifying glass charm, her costumes, her birthday card, her family photos, her magnifying glass, her detective tools, her art supplies, her videos, her crimefighting kit, her "Nancy Shrew" mystery novels Favorite Things Toys & games, reading, especially "Nancy Shrew" mystery novels, drawing & coloring, singing, dancing, acting, music, dressing up, her magnifying glass, her detective tools, going on adventures, being a mouse detective, her magnifying glass charm, her birthday card, her family Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Performing with her sisters at Lower 221B Baker Street; also learning how to be a mouse detective Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Not very many. Education Currently attends Mme. Angelina Flaherty's Arts Academy for Boys & Girls, as well as the 4th grade at Basil Of Baker Street Grammar School. Extracurricular Likes American cheese. Noted Accomplishments Has starred in many music videos & TV shows; has received all A's in her report card. Fanfics Featuring Julie McBride *Ratigan’s Story *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *Blue Hawaii *The Power Of One *Hello, Livvy! *Around The World In A Week *Fatherhood *Only Time *Baker Street Tales More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Julie McBride *"Don't call me "Julia;" I hate that!" *"A good detective can always use lots of tools!" *"Nancy Shrew's my idol!" *"Hmm....fascinating!" Songs Performed By Julie McBride To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Jenny Marie Ratigan (Jenny M. Stead's Character) *Jenny McBride (from "The Secret OF NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue") *Nancy Drew References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Mice Category:Mouse detectives Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Actors Category:Characters born in October Category:Scorpios Category:Students Category:Artisans Category:Artists Category:Single characters Category:Anglicans Category:Whigs Category:Straight characters